


【哲科/马诺拉斯】替补声线

by Hudawei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 对切沃的那场比赛中他在替补席喊了他的名字。
Relationships: Edin Džeko/Kostas Manolas





	【哲科/马诺拉斯】替补声线

比赛结束后那个希腊人蹭到他身边支支吾吾说了句干得不错，哲科还没来得及回话对方就率先快步走进了球员通道。他习以为常地挑了挑眉，挨个迎上队友们的拥抱。直到回更衣室的路上有人告诉他第二个进球诞生之后马诺拉斯坐在替补席上和南看台所有人一起呐喊他的名字，哲科才想起那句祝贺混杂着轻哼和鼻音，他意识到马诺拉斯故意放软了语气像是想要掩藏某个不为人知的东西。往常他并不会选择在对方已经表现出不愿纠缠的样子之后戳破，可梅开二度总有些特殊的权利，况且更多的人听见了秘密而他自己却并未亲耳听到马诺拉斯把两个音节推出舌尖让哲科察觉或多或少有些许不公平。于是在浴室里，水龙头被拧动发出“咯吱——”声响的瞬间，他敲响了隔壁的门板。  


“你今天喊了我的名字。”  


有一阵子他们都没说话，整个空间内只有被雾气收拢后传递到耳边略微模糊的水流声。哲科并不急切，他深知他们之间的交谈远少于窥视双方的肢体并借此在肌肤上引发灼热的触碰，干脆沉默到底。  


意料之内的是换衣服的途中马诺拉斯都在回避眼神接触，但他的确嚣张地将整个后背袒露在哲科的眼前，又刻意放慢了自己打理的速度。当倒数第三个人对他们告别，门轴尖锐一响的下一秒，马诺拉斯转过身毫不闪躲地看向他的眼睛。  


“别这么看我，”哲科笑出来，他觉得比他年轻的中卫看起来如同恶作剧尚未施行成功便被拆穿的孩子，“也别以为这样可以瞒住我。”  


他注视着马诺拉斯装腔作势地咬了咬牙，不过随后，哲科听到一种熟悉的声线从对方的齿间滑出，“埃丁，”他不会再像第四十分钟那样随着重叠的呐喊让他的姓氏爆破在喉间了，但取而代之的是某个质地温和的音节，马诺拉斯重复道，“埃丁。”  


曾经有很长的时间他们的关系都处于一种岌岌可危的失衡状态，哲科并不在乎马诺拉斯去找托蒂或者纳英戈兰玩上大半夜的扑克牌，但偶尔——凌晨两点他感受到毛茸茸的脑袋倾向他的肩侧时——介于妥协与妒忌之间的情绪随着他昏睡的浅薄呼吸一点点爆裂开来。最终，去年夏天发生的一系列传言、俄罗斯的转会申请以及克拉罗夫的到来促使争执一触即发，国家队比赛中他们大打出手，哲科抵住马诺拉斯的喉咙的同时萌生出他能触碰到他颈侧皮肤下搏动的血管的错觉，于是他收紧指节，接着全力把希腊人推离身边。似乎是从那个时候开始马诺拉斯就拒绝当众施以（至少是）象征亲密的称呼。  


夏天过后他们仍旧穿着红色的球衣，训练时说着客套话，午餐时间搬到两个角落不去看对方，旧队友权当两个人并没有因六月的事情和解，况且碍于后卫和前锋的距离他们表现得也并不熟稔。只有在为数不多的空档——开出角球争顶的前几秒，汗水顺着鼻尖滴落在草坪，球场四周的嗡鸣在聚拢，哨子几近在气流中尖叫——哲科会弯下腰，再自然不过地扶住马诺拉斯的手臂。  


那种触觉过分熟悉，正如他们共同经历过的午夜，哲科温热的掌心覆在马诺拉斯身体的轮廓外缘，一粒汗珠融合进另一粒，一具身体进入另一具身体。对方在做爱的过程中会展现出往日不为人知的一面，场上他的脾气给球队招致过不小的麻烦，场下看起来冷漠又对一切兴趣缺缺。哲科刚到的第一年二十四岁的中卫在欢迎仪式中简单介绍了一下自己就从热情的人群中退了回去，整整一个月他们都没过多的交集，甚至当哲科面对尤文图斯打进个人代表罗马的第一粒进球时马诺拉斯都会选择率先跑向弗洛伦齐庆祝胜利。起初哲科以为马诺拉斯对他抱有陌生又厌恶的情绪，皮亚尼奇却告诉他希腊来的小伙子只是比想象中的更为内敛敏感，所以不得不用虚张声势去隐瞒某些东西。  


然而现在哲科得以窥探他卸去假象的身躯，即便多数情况下为了勉强维持住自尊马诺拉斯会把头埋在臂弯或枕头里防止哲科直视他通红的眼眶，可当对方的嘴唇与下巴上的细茬贴到他后颈的片刻，理智一如防线瓦解，重炮轰进球门的正中央，他反复颤抖着磨出哲科的名字，过于轻易地把声音和视线一同交付到波黑前锋的手里。  


眼下马诺拉斯用本应只存在于夜晚与枕头间的声线弥补哲科耳畔的短暂空白，紧跟着又露出无话可说的表情。  


“等下次你进球而我在替补席上的时候，我也会跟着喊你的名字。”哲科拍了拍马诺拉斯的肩。他明白一名中后卫不会像锋线球员般有过多的进球机会，但对巴塞罗那的比赛里正是马诺拉斯构造了象征奇迹的注脚。赛后他脱掉球衣在板凳席上掩住双眼听整个奥林匹克球场经久不息的歌声，哲科在他起身后跟上去给予了他一个不成形的拥抱，大个子故意忽视了那双流泪的眼睛转而念叨了一句“你是不是胖了”结果得到“别讨嫌”的回应。马诺拉斯对哲科不会当众拆穿他绝无仅有的柔软时刻的事实了然于心，他只喜欢在床上看见他哭泣。  


“不一定是替补席，你也可以在场上叫出来。”那个刻薄又冲动的马诺拉斯再次回到哲科的面前，某个瞬间他以为自己依然处于去年夏天的炽烈和干燥里，无数杂音倏然扩大，他们漫无目的地争吵，绳索断裂，躯体上的淤青及齿痕延伸进更隐秘的地带。于是哲科像十个月以前发生争执的时候一样用手掌遮住马诺拉斯包裹咽喉的裸露的皮肤。他感受到对方喉结的滑动，在寂静的凝视下，马诺拉斯咧开嘴角撞上他的虎口如同迎上锐利的刀锋。  


“如果可以，”哲科俯视那双枣棕色的眼睛说，“我还会吻你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈，那年我还年轻，四胖还没有走（流泪


End file.
